La machine à laver
by RedBlackHeart
Summary: OS. Malefoy déteste les Moldus. Hermione se doit de lui faire changer d'avis... Mais comment convaincre un éternel insatisfait? En lui sortant le grand jeu, bien sûr !  / NA: Peut-être y aura-t-il différents OS sur le même thème... Rating M justifié.


**MALEFOY ET LES TECHNOLOGIES MOLDUES**

_RedBlackHeart_

_._

LA MACHINE À LAVER

.

Hermione Granger, vingt-trois ans, avait un petit ami depuis peu. Cinq belles semaines. Leur rencontre ne datait pourtant pas d'hier, puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis leurs onze ans. Cependant, c'est leur travail respectif qui les avait rapprochés. Elle faisait partie du département des mystères au ministère de la magie, ainsi que celui qui s'occupait des relations avec les Moldus. Si elle était à la tête de ce dernier, elle se trouvait sous les ordres d'une autre personne au département des mystères. Un homme qui connaissait assez bien l'histoire de la magie, très intelligent, et qui n'aurait guère pu se choquer des détails sordides renfermés dans certains dossiers puisqu'il avait été familiarisé très jeune avec le côté obscur. Drago Malefoy.

Sa haute-fonction au ministère, accordée après une approbation du ministère de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, en avait étonné plus d'un. Hermione y compris. Néanmoins, après une année à se battre contre les préjugés, Drago avait gagné la confiance de la grande majorité. Cinq semaines plus tôt, après trois rendez-vous brinquebalants et un peu foireux, ils s'étaient finalement jetés à l'eau et avait commencé à sortir ensemble.

Hermione était aux anges la plupart du temps. Drago s'était maintes fois excusé auprès d'elle, et avait fini, un jour, par faire tomber le masque froid qu'il arborait continuellement. Uniquement avec elle. Ils se disputaient rarement, souvent pour des broutilles, mais ils s'adoraient, s'aimaient même. Elle était intelligente et fort prolixe et lui était intelligent et en manque de discussion après des années à se replier sur lui-même, semblait-il.

Cependant, fou aurait été celui qui les considèrerait comme un couple parfait. Après cinq semaines de relation, aussi plaisantes furent-elles, les tensions s'accumulaient. En effet, jamais ils n'abordaient les sujets qui fâchent – la guerre, les années à Poudlard, ou toutes autres conversations à propos de leur famille ou amis. Drago ne supportait guère le Survivant ou les Weasley, pas plus que les parents d'Hermione qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas rencontrer. Il détestait toujours autant les Moldus. Quant à Hermione, pas la peine de lui parler de Flint ou Zabini – Nott, à la limite, passait encore -, et en ce qui concernait Lucius et Narcissa… elle préférait oublier qu'ils existaient. En outre, Drago s'en fichait pas mal dans le sens où il ne parlait plus à ses parents depuis un long moment et que ses amis n'aimaient pas Hermione.

Mais le véritable problème restait sa haine des Moldus. Hermione ne le supportait pas étant donné que Drago n'avait aucune raison valable de les haïr. De plus, elle se sentait touchée en plein cœur puisque de ce fait il refusait de voir ses parents, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement.

Voilà qui faisait beaucoup de choses qui empêchaient ce couple de s'épanouir pleinement.

Hermione, une semaine auparavant avait fait transplaner Drago chez elle, dans le Londres Moldu. Il avait réussi à critiquer tous les objets Moldus – de la télévision, au four micro-ondes, en passant par le ventilateur. « Ridicules », « Inutiles », « Tu es une sorcière, tu n'es pas comme _eux_ ! » furent ses paroles. De rage, elle avait transplané chez ses parents.

Aujourd'hui, elle se convainquit de lui faire aimer ces objets. D'abord, elle l'emmena chez elle, jouant la carte de la petite amie toujours vexée de qui il se _devait_ d'être pardonné.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se laissa tomber dans le divan. Là, ils regardèrent un film. Titanic. Un classique, lui avait-elle précisé. Il n'aima pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'exprimaient ses sourcils septiques, bien qu'elle l'observa et le trouva relativement captivé à la mort de Jack. Enfin, elle lui fit la cuisine, à la Moldue, et lui dressa la table sans se préoccuper de ses soupirs ennuyés et de son impatience. Comme elle avait augmenté le chauffage, elle alluma le ventilateur pour les rafraichir durant le repas. Terré dans son mutisme borné, Drago finit par lui dire à la fin du repas :

« C'était excellent. La table est jolie, ton machin qui tourne est rafraîchissant et ton histoire de bateau dans la boîte n'était pas trop ennuyante. » admit-il simplement, d'une voix monocorde. « Mais, sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi se couper en quatre quand des elfes _rémunérés_ – puisque tu y tiens – peuvent le faire ou pourquoi utiliser un machin qui fait du vent quand un sort peut régler ça en une demi-seconde. Et surtout pourquoi perdre autant de temps devant une histoire fictive alors qu'on a largement mieux à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Sur ce, l'abject Serpentard vint glisser une main derrière sa cuisse tandis qu'elle s'était arrêtée près de lui en débarrassant la table. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque la main du blond monta sur une de ses fesses et lui procura une gentille pression.

« Bien. » grogna Hermione en s'éloignant vivement. Elle déposa la vaisselle sale à la cuisine et revint près de Drago avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle le prit par la main et le tira à sa suite. Drago, en arrivant dans une petite pièce se demanda où elle l'avait emmenée. Dans un coin, trônait un panier débordant de linges sales alors que le reste de la pièce était occupée par deux énormes cubes blancs, qui avaient des boutons, des dessins et une porte – l'une transparente, l'autre non.

« C'est quoi ces trucs, encore ? » demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

« Ça, c'est une machine à laver. Et l'autre, c'est un séchoir. Ça sert à laver et sécher les vêtements. » Expliqua Hermione à son compagnon toujours aussi peu réceptif. Ce faisant, elle attrapa deux de ces paires de basket – qui lui servaient lorsqu'elle partait en jogging – et les fourra dans la machine à laver. Elle mit du produit dans un tiroir et appuya sur une série de boutons. Drago avait déjà perdu le fil lorsque le machin se mit en branle.

« Ça fait un boucan d'enfer ton truc. » se plaignit Drago.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » admit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la chaîne Hifi sur l'étagère et l'alluma, mettant un CD au hasard, le volume au maximum, au point que seul le sol qui vibrait prouvait que la machine à laver tournait. Drago avait foncé les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, avec une moue énervée.

Avant qu'il ne décide de partir, Hermione mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa furtivement. Ensuite, elle se décolla de lui et se mit à onduler du bassin, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres. Lentement, elle déboutonna sa robe. Bientôt, elle fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps, sa culotte avec, et laissa le tout par terre.

Ébahi, Drago aurait aimé lui suggérer de faire ça dans sa chambre, mais la musique assourdissante et son parfait déhanché l'en avait dissuadé. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un tel spectacle. Étroit, mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements, il s'approcha d'elle en déboutonnant sa chemise. Tandis qu'elle enlevait son soutient gorge. Complètement nue devant lui, sans plus une once de gêne, la jeune femme vint se frotter contre lui et l'aida à défaire sa ceinture, non sans lui donner quelques baisers furtifs. Bientôt, elle fit passer ses ongles sur son torse tout en l'embrassant tandis qu'il malaxait ses formes. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'écarta de lui, le laissant un peu pantelant et désorienté, le pantalon sur les hanches.

Tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses derniers vêtements et les abandonnait derrière lui, Hermione se hissa sur la machine à laver. Aussitôt, elle aurait voulu gémir de plaisir, mais elle souhaitait garder la surprise de cette sensation pour Drago. Quand il vint à sa rencontre, elle écarta la jambe, dans une invitation sans équivoque. Tendant les bras et réclamant une étreinte, Hermione se saisit des épaules de Drago et le rapprocha d'elle vivement, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tandis qu'une de ses mains guidait son membre en elle. En une fraction de seconde, elle le sentit se tendre et se relâcher, puis gémir contre elle en sentant enfin les vibrations de la machine à laver les traverser tous deux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent l'amour sur un objet Moldu qui, bien qu'il ne fut pas destiné à cela, décupla leur plaisir.

Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione éteignit la machine et la chaîne Hifi, les plongeant dans un silence réparateur pour leurs tympans et leur tête endoloris. « Tout compte fait, j'adore tes trucs Moldus », lui murmura Drago, affalé par terre, quand elle se fut recouchée contre lui.

Elle sourit, plus que satisfaite – et de toutes les manières possibles, il va s'en dire. « Et encore, tu ne connais pas tous les secrets Moldus… » Murmura-t-elle. « Sais-tu qu'ils ont inventés des objets pour avoir plus de plaisir pendant le sexe ? »

« Je te l'ai toujours dit, Hermione, que je les aimais ces Moldus. » déclara Drago, plein de mauvaise foi, mais un sourire magnifiquement pervers sur ses lèvres rougies.

.

**FIN**

.

Alors, que pensez-vous de mon petit délire ?

Bisous à vous.

LG


End file.
